


Our normal life#1

by L_forward



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_forward/pseuds/L_forward





	Our normal life#1

S: I figured out something.  
N: What? What do you want, tea or water?  
S: Same as you, babe.  
N(Pressed water to Steve, sat besides him on couch): You figured out what？The reason why I asked you tidy up your face？  
S: No~ Wait! You just said that my new look makes me much more sexier and much more handsome, and you appreciated my new look！  
N(put down the water on the desk): Oh really? Did I say that?  
S: Yes you did!  
N: I must be drunk when I say that.  
S: NO!  
N: Ok then you were drunk that time, oh my poor boy.( touch his face with sad face on her own)  
(Steve stared at Nat without saying anything, but his big blue eyes did tell something)  
N: Off topic, my boy. Tell me what you figured out.  
S: GUESS!  
N: Come on, old man!  
S: You are such a hurry girl. Fine, the reason why kids call me the old guy but you are called the hottest lady among us.  
N: OK, then why?  
S: Look at you! (Perfect body with silver short hair. She is just in a simple t-shirt without bra and sit closed to me on couch!)  
N: Come on! I am always the hottest! ALWAYS!  
S: OK~ ALWAYS!  
N: Are you jealous?  
S: NO!  
N: YOU ARE JEALOUS!  
S: Fine, admit it.  
N(get closer with her boy, and give a little murmur near his ears): Come on, I am yours!


End file.
